Forming an alliance of his own/Starting with some old and new friends
Here is how Mumfie started forming his own alliance in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. The next day, Mumfie woke up and went downstairs to see his friends. Princess Odette: Good morning, Mumfie. Sleep well? Mumfie: I sure have, Odette. So, Mumfie enjoyed some pancakes Pinkie Pie makes. Mumfie: Your pancakes are really great, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: With pleasure. With a lot of thinking, Mumfie decided to form an alliance of his own since. As everyone and everypony got back to Ponyville, Mumfie spoke with Scarecrow. Mumfie: Scarecrow, If you ever thought what it's like to be heroes like Twilight Sparkle, Star Swirl the Bearded and their friends? Scarecrow: That depends, Mumfie. What if it's dangerous work? Mumfie: But as long as we work together, We're willing to accomplish anything just like we did against the Secretary. Scarecrow: In that case, Mumfie. Is it alright if I join your alliance you're starting? Mumfie: You're my best friend, Scarecrow. Of course you can join, Let find some friends who can join us. So, Mumfie and Scarecrow started with their friends to see if the would like to join. First, They start with Pinkey the Flying Pig, Bristle, Napoleon and Fifi Jones, Goose, Davy Jones and his crew, Whale, Eel and Sterling the Starfish. Mumfie: Would you like to join us, Pinkey? Pinkey the Flying Pig: Sure, Mumfie. As long as my Momma doesn't worry too much about me, I'll join you. Bristle: What're the rules of joining the alliance, Mumfie? Mumfie: There's only a few rules, Always help a friend in need and support the great legends at all times. Napoleon Jones: Fifi and I would be honored to join, Mumfie. Fifi Jones: Oui, We'd be glad to join. Goose: Sure thing, Mumfie. Being heroes sure has a few limits, Eh? Davy Jones: Aye, We'd be honored to join your alliance, Matey. Whale: If you ever need a ride, I'll be at the docks. Eel: And I'll be there by your side when needed. Sterling the Starfish: You can count on me, Mumfie. Mumfie: Excellent, We're making great progress now. Speed: Hey, Mumfie. Do you have room for me and Jean-Bob to join your alliance? Mumfie: Sure, Speed. You're more than welcome to join. (to Jean-Bob) You're joining us too. Are you, Jean-Bob? Jean-Bob: Oui, Mumfie. In fact, You could use a prince like me to accompany you. Scarecrow: What about you, Puffin, What if we need to defend ourselves? Mumfie: Scarecrow's right, Puffin. Would you like to join us? Puffin: Mumfie, Me friend, (salutes) General Puffin is at your service! Whizzer: Count me in, Mumfie. Cutter: Me too. Jojo: Sign me up. Brodie: With you all the way. Number 9: I'm in too. Mumfie: Excellent, Let's see who else like to join us. So, Mumfie spoke with Redfeather, Iago, Thundra, Genie, Eden, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash. Redfeather: Hello, Mumfie. Mumfie: Hello, Redfeather, Iago, Thundra, Genie, Eden, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash. Scuttle: What're you guys up to? Mumfie: Forming my own alliance. Tip: Not bad, Mumfie. I like your style. Dash: Can we join you? Mumfie: Sure. Thundra: Gracias, Mumfie. We're honored. Iago: Now, This is what I call team playing. Genie: We're ready to make a huge difference. Eden: This is gonna be the best time we'll have. Sebastian: Mumfie, My friend. We're so glad to be part of your alliance. Then, They spoke with J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Water Rat and Mole. Mumfie: J. Thaddeus Toad, We would be honored if any of you and your company of Toad Hall would like to join our alliance. J. Thaddeus Toad: I'm in! Cyril Proudbottom: Righty-O, Gov'ner. Always happy to lend ha helping hoof. Angus MacBadger: Certainly, You lads and lasses could use all the help you can get. Water Rat: We'd honored to join your alliance, Mumfie. Mole: Anything for a dear friend in need. Finally, They spoke with Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, Devon and Cornwall, Bladebeak, Bartok, Zozi, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Merlin and Archimedes and offered them to join the alliance. Mumfie: You see, That's why I'm forming an alliance of my own. Would any of you like to join me? Victor: It would be an honor, Mumfie. Hugo: Sure thing, Buddy. What've we got to loose? Laverne: Besides you being fatter? (to Mumfie) So anyways, Count us in. Devon: Sounds like a capital idea if I do say so myself. Cornwall: I'll say. Bladebeak: Of course we'll join ya, Mumfie. Bartok: If you ever need a little help, You've found just the bat for the job. Zozi: And a bear's helping hand if I may add. Mushu: Yeah, An alliance sounds good to me. What you think, Cri-Kee? Cri-Kee: (chirping) Mushu: If you're going, Mumfie, We're coming with. Merlin: We'd be honored to join as well, Mumfie, My lad. Archimedes: But you're going to find a name of this very group. So, What should we call ourselves? Mumfie: Well, Archimedes. I've been thinking... The Alliance of Friendship. Merlin: Alliance of Friendship, That sounds like a splendid ring to it. Around Equestria, Mumfie even invited The Cutie Mark Crusaders. Apple Bloom: You want us to join your alliance?! Sweetie Belle: That'll be great! Scootaloo: Count us in! Mumfie: Excellent. (to the others) You three are coming too, Aren't you? Babs Seed: Sure, Mumfie. Orange Bloom: You bet. Gabby: Anything to help a friend in need. Sandbar: Can we join in too, Mumfie? Mumfie: Sure, Sandbar. Why not? Galius: This should be good. Silver Stream: This is gonna be great! Ocelius: I'm so excited. Yona: Yak ready to join alliance. Smolder: I'm ready for a chance of a lifetime. As Mumfie looked around Equestria, He notice Trixie doing her magic act. Trixie: Everypony, It is I, the Great and Powerful Trixie! So, Mumfie came to watch her start her magic stunts. Trixie: And now, May I have a volunteer from any of the audience? Mumfie: (raising his right arm) I'll have a go, Trixie. Trixie: Thanks so much for volunteering. And your name is? Mumfie: Mumfie. Trixie: Well then, Mumfie. Are you ready to be entertained by the audience along with my magic acts? Mumfie: Yes, I am. Trixie: And now, Laddies and Gentlemen, Mares and Gentlecolts, Prepare to be amazed as I make Mumfie the Elephant disappear! As Mumfie got inside the box, Trixie prepared to make Mumfie disappear. Trixie: And now, . Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225